


Sibling Rivalry

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockfighting, First Time, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, huge cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Sam and Dean try to figure out which of them has the biggest cock.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondess/gifts).



This happens at the most unusual moment. They are taking a leak in the bathroom of a gas station in Montana. Just a glance and all Dean can think about is his brother's cock. More specifically in its size. Before any comparison is possible, however, his little brother is already keeping the target of his sudden interest in his pants and moving away to wash his hands.

_Damn it_! At least in what really matters he must be bigger, because it’s unfair to be smaller than the giant of his brother, even being the oldest one. Dean is sure that he’s above average when it comes to his cock. Research shows the average length of the erect cock is 5.16 inches, and Dean exceeds this number by more than 3 inches. And he has always been proud of it, at least until now.

He finishes his business when Sam is walking out the door and takes the opportunity to look at his cock with attention. The size is respectable even soft, and besides long it’s thick.

His thoughts are interrupted by a man entering the bathroom. He puts his cock back in his pants and goes to wash the hands, trying to ignore his new concern. For now.

&&&&&

A few days pass, and Dean almost forgets his insecurities about the size of Sam's cock when he sees it again for a few seconds. Sam drops the towel while he’s putting on his underwear after showering. But it's enough to rekindle Dean's curiosity. More than just curiosity, his little brother's cock had almost become an obsession for Dean.

The impression is that he spends a substantial amount of time thinking about it and looking at Sam's crotch lately. The volume under the “FBI's pants” is normal, nothing out of the ordinary. But he knows it’s possible to disguise the bulge with the appropriate underwear and positioning the cock properly inside it. This is what Dean does with his.

As ridiculous as it may sound, he feels intimidated by his little brother, who’s lucky enough to be taller than him. It would be unfair for Dean being smaller also in what matters most.

Now, looking at his own cock in his hand, he observes it carefully, trying to guess the details of his brother's member. Is it as long and thick as his? Is it perfectly straight or slightly curved? What about color and texture? How does it taste?

_Taste?_ Why the hell is he thinking it about his brother’s dick? Out some wet dreams about Sam, he'd never thought about him sexually before.

Definitively, he needs to get laid. With that thought, he puts his member in his pants, washes his hands and walks out of the bathroom to find his little brother sitting cross-legged on the bed. His gaze goes to the other man's crotch as if by reflex.

Before he can look away, however, Sam notices his strange behavior.

“What's it?” He asks while one of his bitchfaces makes his appearance.

“Nothing,” Dean is quick to respond, avoiding his gaze. “Did you find anything?” He asks, trying to change the subject.

Sam looks suspicious but doesn’t insist. “Yeah, a hunt in Kentucky.”

“C’mon, we have work to do.” Dean is relieved to have avoided other questions. Definitely, he needs to be more careful.

&&&&&

A week later, they are hunting a vengeful spirit in an abandoned house when Dean pushes his brother out of harm's way, and both fall to the floor, his face ending directly into Sam's groin. The volume against his left cheek is large, and Dean forgets all about the hunt, his biggest concern being to find out the size of the dick hidden in Sam's pants.

“Dean! What are you doing?”

Dean lifts his head from his brother’s junk, and he finds the bitchface number thirty.

“I…” He’s saved from responding when the ghost appears again. Without wasting time, Dean reaches for the gun, firing at the son of a bitch as he lifts off his brother’s body.

The rest of the hunt goes without incident, but on the way to the motel, Dean notices Sam's strange stares at him.

He doesn’t want to have to explain what is happening, so he increases the volume and sings along with ACDC playing on the radio.

&&&&&

Sam is worried. His big brother has been acting weird lately. Dean's glances at his crotch are unusual, after all, his brother is always proud of his heterosexuality. Sam has heard Dean say more than once he doesn’t swing in that way.

The looks in the last few days are so many that Sam has been avoiding changing his clothes in front of him, just coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Of course, he isn’t afraid of his brother or of what he can do, but it’s just embarrassing. Having another man looking at his groin – even if it's his own brother – soon raises doubts about the size of the member.

Sam knows he’s well endowed, and people deducing he’s proportional because of his height. They aren’t wrong, but he guesses Dean leaves nothing to be desired in this respect either. His brother’s pants, since he was a teenager, barely hides the volume in the middle of his bowed legs. Besides that, Dean has been very popular with girls and comfortable with his sexuality.

On the other hand, sex isn’t Sam's primary concern. Emotional involvement before sex is essential for him, that’s why he rarely has a one-night stand.

So, suddenly being the object of Dean's attention has made him nervous.

After he left Stanford, one rarely saw the other naked, and on those occasions, the least concern was the other's cock. Consequently, Sam has no idea of the size of his brother's dick, and a certain curiosity arises in his mind.

_Who has the biggest cock?_

Dean comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and Sam moves his gaze to his brother's crotch in an almost unconscious gesture.

Before Sam’s behavior seems strange, Dean says, “Mine is bigger.”

Without understanding what Dean meant by that, Sam turns his gaze to his brother's face.

“What?”

“Prick. I'm sure mine is bigger than yours.” The presumption on his brother's face is unbelievable.

In principle, Sam thinks Dean’s lost his mind, but then all previous scrutiny directed at his groin makes sense.

“What are you talking about?” Sam prefers pretending he didn’t understand.

“C’mon, Sam. You're smarter than that. Our cocks. Obviously, mine is bigger.”

“By what reasoning did you come to that conclusion? I’m taller than you, so of course my penis is bigger than yours.”

Sam knows he's being logical. His brother is the one who seems to be deluded on the subject.

“You wanna bet?” Dean asks as his green eyes show challenge.

Everything for his brother has to be a game, but Sam won’t back down this time. It's a matter of honor.

“This is the craziest thing I've ever heard from you, Dean.” He sees a certain disappointment on the freckled face, which then lights up with his response, “But I’m in.”

His heart quickens as Dean begins to unfold the towel, but the cell phone rings, and with an apologetic look at his brother, Sam answers it. It's Donna, and her voice is pure despair. She needs help.

&&&&&

Donna’s niece was kidnapped, and Dean hadn’t even thought about Sam's cock during the entire case. Now, however, in the safety and comfort of the Bunker, the topic comes back to bother him.

He finishes washing his Baby and decides that it's time to confront his brother. Before he takes a quick shower and then goes in search of Sam.

His little brother is in his own bedroom, sprawled on the bed with a book in his hand. The image brings back memories of when they were teenagers, and of the times that Dean found Sam the same way in many motel rooms.

Of course, the body resting on the bed is much more attractive now, well defined and with the right number of muscles. _Wait_. Since when does Dean find his brother attractive? Something is definitely wrong.

“Dean?” Sam notices his brother’s presence, standing at the door like a statue.

A little embarrassed to be caught admiring his brother, Dean clears his throat and enters the room.

Sam already supposes what his brother wants.

“I still think this is ridiculous,” he exclaims, although he’s curious too.

“I didn’t think you were a coward, _little_ brother.” The words have the effect intended by Dean, and Sam throws the book aside, getting up from the bed.

His annoying big brother knows how to drive him nuts, but Sam is used to that and won’t back down. He's going to win; he's sure of it.

“How do we do this?” His tone of voice is defiant.

“First we get naked,” Dean responds, taking off his T-shirt.

“Wait a minute! Naked? Aren’t you exaggerating?” Sam sees no need to be naked in this situation.

Dean rolls his eyes; his little brother looks like a virgin on the wedding night. "I don’t want anything getting in the way of the measurement, man. And it's not like we’ve never seen each other naked before."

Sam wants to point out that the last time he actually saw Dean's cock they were teenagers, but he gives up to continue the discussion. It’s best to end this stupid competition soon.

As Sam starts stripping off his T-shirt, his brother is already in his underwear, and the volume under the thin material is impressive. Suddenly, he becomes self-conscious, and his hands stop at the waistband of his sweatpants.

“What's it? Fear of competition?” Dean jokes, trying to lighten the mood. He notices his brother's apprehension and doesn’t want it to turn into anything unpleasant.

“Of course not,” Sam says, getting up the courage to lower his sweatpants. It slides down his legs until reach the floor. He steps aside and looks at his big brother. The look of astonishment on Dean's face fills him with confidence, and he starts to relax a bit.

The tight white underwear Sam is wearing accentuates the size of his cock, and Dean wants nothing more than rips off the offending material to see for himself what his brother is hiding.

“I think we'd do it at the same time,” Dean suggests, putting his hands on the waistband of his underwear.

Sam feels his face warm, involuntarily blushing, but agrees, moving his hands to his underwear as well.

Then Dean commands, “On the count of three. One, two, three!” 

Both take off their underpants at the same time, releasing their cocks. They look at each other in astonishment. Apparently, their huge members are identical in girth (at least 5 inches) and length (something between 6 and 6.5 inches soft). 

Dean is the first to recover. “We’ve to get closer to compare it,” he observes, approaching his little brother, who is still staring at Dean’s dick.

Sam notes that the shape of both is similar, and Dean's penis is nestled in pubic hair with a reddish color, which has apparently never been trimmed. Sam has always preferred a clean look in this area, so his dark pubic hair is trimmed regularly.

Even close, it’s not yet possible to notice any difference.

“May I?” Dean asks, and his little brother looks into his eyes before agreeing.

Coming closer to Sam, Dean moves his right hand to the other man's crotch, touching his flaccid dick. It's strange and exciting. He had never touched another man like this before, and he does like the feel. The member hardly fits in hand. He notices his brother shake lightly and doesn’t waste time holding his own dick with the other hand and moving the two members close.

Sam can’t help but react to the first touch of his brother's warm hand on his penis. It feels good, and he has to make a tremendous effort to avoid getting hard.

After some manipulation, Dean declares confidently, “I think mine is half an inch bigger.”

“You need glasses, Dean. There is no difference in length and girth,” Sam says grumpy, daring to move his right hand to where his cocks are in Dean's hands.

With all the manipulation it’s impossible to remain indifferent, and Sam looks the significant members start to grow between their combined hands.

“So, it’s better to measure them hard,” Dean proposes, still manipulating the two erections. He bites his lower lip to prevent an unwanted moan. A little more of the delicious friction and both erections grow up to maximum rigidity.

Sam's cock is pulsing, and he looks at Dean’s in amazement, one thick vein in his brother's beautiful penis is prominent.

“They're the same size, Dean. No one wins,” Sam says, stroking both penises without thinking about it, almost as if by reflex. The feeling is good and new.

“None of that, Sammy! There must be a winner. We need to know who has the best cock.” For Dean, the question is essential and non-negotiable.

“Idiot! I don’t even know how we're related.” Despite all his indignation, Sam continues his movements, knowing he will agree with his brother’s crazy ideas.

“I already know it! Sword fighting!” The freckled face lights up, looking like he made the most fantastic discovery of all.

Sam looks at him without understanding what his brother means. “Do you want us to use a sword to solve this?” Dean definitely went crazy.

“Of course not, asshole. I don’t know how _I’m_ related to you.” A squeeze of Sam's hand on his cock makes Dean lose his concentration, enjoying the action.

“So?” Sam asks.

“Hum…Oh!” He returns to pay attention to Sam. “It's a kind of game, in which two guys attack each other with their dicks.”

From Sam's expression, he probably thinks Dean has a screw loose.

“Jesus Christ, Dean! How do you know that? And who wins?”

Both momentarily forget their erections.

“I saw some guys doing it in a bar a few years ago. There's nothing gay about it. They were heterosexual.”

Dean and his need to affirm his heterosexuality.

“And how is the winner chosen?”

“Whoever gets the other loses the erection wins. And anything goes to win, even balls attack.”

Sam still thinks the idea is stupid and has a momentary attack of laughter, his erection gone.

“Sam, this isn’t funny. It's a competition.” The resentment on Dean's face makes him laugh even more until his big brother hits a slap on the back of his head.

“Ouch! Jerk.”

“Stop being childish and fight.”

From Dean's expression, he’s serious, and Sam tries to pull it together, wiping away the tears escaping from his eyes.

Dean also loses his erection, and it’s caused by the infantile reaction of his pain in the ass little brother. The issue is relevant and a matter of honor for Dean. So, he does his best for them to enter the competition mood again. “Showtime, Sam. My dick’s gonna wreck yours,” he says while strokes the limp member to its full hardness again.

Not wanting to retreat and lose, Sam copies his brother's movements, the member in his hand swelling with the stimulus.

When both are hard once more, they approach each other, but the first contact is timid. Wide heads tapping on a greeting and pre-come leaves small wet marks on the opponent.

Dean starts twisting his hips, making his cock swing and hitting the sides of his little brother's cock. Sam does the same, his member dueling for dominance.

Then the older hunter slams his cock next to his brother's, the shock surprising Sam for a moment, and he’s afraid his erection will subside. So, he thinks about his brother's arrogance, and it’s all the encouragement he needs.

Sam advances, rocking his shaft sidelong into his brother’s one. He starts understanding the game, and his movements are more effective after that.

They continue smashing their erections against the other hard. Neither of them gives an inch, erections maintaining hardness with every stroke.

Dean remembers very well the cockfighting that he watched, and how the men fought, their movements to beat the opponent. Trusting in his memory, Dean sets his feet firmly on the floor and goes to Sam's balls. It’s the weakness of any man, and a sharp blow can be the difference between winning or losing.

His brother, however, anticipates his movements and gives as good as he gets.

Dean loses concentration for a second, the slender hips in front of him a real temptation. He wants to lick and bite it; he wants to wipe every drop of sweat with his tongue and find out what it tastes like.

A sharp hit in his balls and Dean curses, retreating a step. It’s sheer luck that his erection remains firm, and he sees Sam's cocky grin.

“What's it? Not so good at your own game?”

“Beginner’s luck. Show me what you can do, cowboy!” 

Sam just rolls his eyes at his brother's antics, and both thrust their hips in hard, cocks colliding and making noise. The size of the cocks suddenly forgotten, and it’s all about dominance. Each of them needs to prove the superiority of his huge cock.

Several times they try to stab each other's balls, the hits causing pain, but their cocks remain rock hard.

They fight to force the other’s cock out of the way while the sexual tension grows between them. They don’t know when the will to defeat the opponent has turned into sexual desire.

Their shafts squeeze together again until the two men are entirely pressed against each other. Dean holds Sam's ass cheeks, forcing the other man against him, then he feels two big hands on his buttocks, pulling him against a broad chest. Both are panting, and their faces are red from the effort.

Whit the massive erections trapped between sweaty skins, they came in contact from the tip to base, and the friction is delicious. They maintain the constant pressure, and Sam doesn’t resist his brother's sinful mouth, leaning over and reclaiming Dean’s lips in a rough kiss.

All that matters for a few minutes are the kiss and the slide of their cocks together.

Dean is moaning helplessly in his brother’s mouth until the contact is abruptly interrupted, and he opens his eyes to find Sam’s confused look.

“How will someone win it? What are we doing, Dean?”

“Having fun?” He tries. Only his little brother to be such a spoilsport, his hard-on still a known presence between his legs.

Sam's phone rings and Dean is sure that it’s a conspiracy against him. It’s a new emergency, this time with Jody, and there is no time for them to finish the game.

There is no winner today.

&&&&&

They don’t talk about what happened, the desires awakened restrained at least for now.

Even so, Dean continues to think about his brother's cock. The need to prove that his prick is best occupying much of his thoughts, as well as the lust recently discovered for Sam.

The opportunity comes up again when they are returning to the Bunker after helping Jody.

“Whoever comes first loses,” Dean doesn’t beat around the bush. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches his little brother turn his head toward him.

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know very well, Sammy.” His brother is an intelligent man, and Dean is sure he knows what it's all about.

“If you're referring to that stupid competition…”

“There's nothing stupid about knowing who's the best, Sam. Or are you afraid of losing?” Dean interrupts, looking momentarily at his brother, who seems to like the idea, despite the harsh words.

“Well, Dean, if you're so willing to find out I'm the best, let's continue with this foolishness.”

Dean smiles. It’s easier than he imagined, and he has no intention of losing.

“That's what we'll see, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam settles to take a nap, as Dean returns his focus on the road, several ideas popping up in his head about how he intends to win.

&&&&&

They arrive at the Bunker tired and go directly to their respective rooms. After a restful night's sleep, Dean wakes up with an erection, every cell in his body demanding that he presses his brother on the nearest surface and fucks him senseless.

Not wanting to use his hand, especially with his handsome brother at his disposal – at least almost – he takes a cold shower to solve his not-so-small problem.

When he leaves the bathroom and returns to his room, however, he’s surprised by Sam’s presence, who’s sitting on the bed and wearing only sweatpants. The scene is enough for his dick to start swelling again, and his blue underwear isn’t able to hide his interest.

Sam sees Dean's reaction to his presence – positive of course – and his initial shyness for taking the initiative this time begins to subside. And if he has a chance to fuck Dean's beautiful ass, it will be even better.

“I thought you'd like to continue our competition,” his voice comes out firm, and he's grateful for it.

A mischievous glow emerges in Dean's eyes and the smug smile completes the image.

“You read my mind, man,” his big brother says excitedly.

Without wasting time, they get naked. Dean picks up the lube, putting some on his fingers and slicking them up with it.

Sam's hand join his, and both strokes their cocks, which swell to total hardness in a short time. Dean flicks his thumb gently across the head of his cock, doing the same for Sam, who has a big hand around the two erections, sliding it together.

The members are pulsing in Sam's hand, and he can’t think straight. Everything is so new and pleasurable that it’s overwhelming. And soon he’s on the verge of cumming, the competition forgotten again.

Dean's intention to prove the superiority of his cock is pushed aside too because he’s distracted by their erections rubbing together; the lube he used shining on the rigid members.

A couple of minutes later and the unlikely happens, both come at the same time, hot semen spurting between their stomachs.

“Shit!” Dean looks at him in disbelief.

Sam collapses on the bed, the legs too weak to support him. “Christ!”

Dean’s hand now holds only his own dick, which is starting to shrink. “I guess it didn’t work either,” he comments, trying to be useful, as he sits down on the bed next to his little brother.

“Obviously not, genius!”

Dean lies down as well, and they remain silent, staring at the ceiling.

“We can do something else.”

“What’s on your mind?” Sam asks.

“Sex!”

Sam rolls his eyes and looks at his brother. “What do you think we've done till now, Dean?”

Dean wants to punch the air of superiority out of him.

“I know, dumbass.” Now it's Dean's turn to roll his eyes, which isn’t as effective. “I want to say the whole thing, to go to the end.”

“You mean penetrative sex?”

“God, Sam. What do you think? Do you want me to draw it?”

“Idiot!”

“Let's fuck. So, we’re gonna find out who has the best control.”

“How about we recognize a tie?” Sam resorts to logic.

Dean is so aggrieved that he sits on the bed, staring at his brother with a shocked face.

“No way, Sam! We've come so far and are gonna to the end.”

Even under the effects of his orgasm, Sam doesn’t disagree. “So?”

“Turn around, gonna fuck you now, Sammy.”

Now it's Sam who sits on the bed, scandalized. “Never, Dean! You're not going to stick that monster up my ass,” Sam almost screams his indignation.

“Well, you also don’t go near my ass with that fucking baseball bat.”

“What makes you think you'd top?”

“I'm older, more experienced and I don’t take it in the ass,” Dean explains in the same tone he uses with kids, irritating Sam even more.

“I'm bigger, and never bottomed for anyone.” His reasons are also weak, but he won’t just lie down and take it.

Knowing his little brother can be very stubborn when he wants to, Dean thinks fast about alternatives. He's determined to win, and if he’s successful in fucking Sam too, it would be even better.

“Okay. You’re being a girl about it.”

“I don’t…”

Dean doesn’t let him finish, “How about 69?”

Sam wants to punch his brother because of the stupid joking, on the other hand, he also wants to end it soon.

“I'll make you beg, asshole.”

“No fucking way, Samantha. “You're gonna be the one begging for my dick.”

The insult is so much that Sam throws himself on top of his brother, and they end up wrestling for a few minutes.

The next thing Sam knows, he's on top of his brother and with his face in Dean's groin. He never was so close to another cock before, and it's weird, although he wants to taste it. Getting up the courage, using as a parameter the blow jobs he received from women, he starts licking the large head, and from his brother's groan, he must be doing it right. The taste is a little different, a bit saltier than his own, but not bad. He lets his tongue experiment and passes it around the glans until reach the opening, which is appreciated, by the sounds he’s hearing. Then he moves his tongue along the thick vein he had previously admired. When he finally slips his brother's dick in his mouth, it's less strange than he thought it would be.

Dean is in a similar situation, but with the extra weight of his little brother not so small on top of him. His plan worked better than he hoped, and the involuntary 69 in which they ended up will help him achieve his immediate goal – fuck Sam.

His little brother's knees are in contact with his shoulders, and with one hand he brings the member to his mouth. His first attempt to swallow as much as possible of the enormous dick makes him choke. _Damn it! Girls make it look so easy_. He tries again, more calmly this time, a hand caressing the part that doesn’t fit in the mouth. However, what Sam is doing to his dick is fucking good, and he’s not going to last long like this. He needs to hurry.

Sam feels his buttocks being opened and then something hot and wet contacts his anus. It's unexpected and so good that Sam momentarily forgets his task.

Dean moves his tongue in different patterns and places, and he must be doing it right because Sam's mouth is no longer on his cock, and the groans he hears are of pleasure.

“You're crazy, Dean!” He says it aloud, but his body appreciates immensely the novelty, and he moves his ass against his brother's mouth, wanting more. He never thought before that rimming could be so good.

Dean doesn’t mind the lack of attention to his member, happy with Sam's reactions. “Relax, Sammy,” he says between licks. Eating ass is something he knows how to do, and there isn’t much difference when it comes to a man. He uses all his tricks, and soon a finger is inserted into Sam's entrance.

“Dean! What are you doing?” The finger entering into his ass is invasive, and Sam didn’t expect it either. He wants to demand an explanation from Dean, but the finger suddenly causes a new sensation. His brother probably hit his prostate and being a curious man, he wants to feel it again. “Do it again.”

_Bingo!_ He found his brother’s prostate thanks to the porn movies he has seen in the last few days. He massages the small protuberance while the younger man moves his hips for more friction. Now there is no danger of Dean coming, and it's the perfect time to distract Sam even more. “Come on, Sam! My dick, man.”

“Oh, sorry,” his little brother apologizes before sucking him again. Sam never thought that being multitasking under such circumstances would be so difficult, and for several times he forgets the cock in his mouth because of the pleasure coursing through him.

Taking advantage of his brother's distraction, Dean picks up the lube he had thrown on the bed earlier and does a quick job at opening the tight, virgin opening. It’s time for him to take control. Without wasting any more time, he dislodges his brother from him, maneuvering both until Sam’s basically on all four, with Dean behind him. 

“It looks like someone’s eager for my huge prick,” Dean murmurs against Sam’s ear, rolling his hard member into the cleft of his brother’s ass.

Meanwhile, Sam pretends the needy sounds aren’t coming out of his mouth, all initial resistance is gone. From the first touch on his prostate, he wants to be fucked, wants to feel his brother’s big dick inside him.

Dean’s hands are touching him everywhere; there are slight touches on his nipples and firmness in the caresses made on his stomach, hips, and buttocks.

“Gonna fuck you so hard that you can’t even remember your name, baby.”

God! His brother knows what he's doing, and Sam is just a step away from begging.

“Dean…” Sam says, and it comes out more like a purr. His body moves as if of its own accord, legs spreading wider.

To hear his brother call him that way is nice, and Dean makes an effort to release the firm body under his hands, picking up the lube again. He puts only enough in his hand and slicks up his member. Without resisting the temptation, he touches the round ass cheeks again before lining himself up with Sam’s entrance and starts to push. The head barely enters completely through the small hole, and Sam lets out a scream of pain “Oh, fuck! It’s too big, Dean. I can’t...”

Sam isn’t naive. He knew it would hurt, but it hurts much more than he imagined.

“You can take it, Sammy, and you will. Just relax,” he orders, holding firmly on his brother's hips at the same time he pushes deeper, driving the breath from Sam’s lungs.

It's easy to talk when it's not Dean who's got an anaconda being stuffed in the ass. His brother’s cock enters more and more until Sam can feel Dean’s pubic hair against his cheeks. He goes completely rigid, a strangled sound leaving his mouth.

Dean doesn’t move, massaging Sam’s upper body as he waits for him to adjust. His brother shakes lightly, and he starts thinking this isn’t a good idea at all.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Sam curses, doing his best to relax the tense muscles. The massage helps, and the pain is now bearable. Sam tries to move his hips, testing the waters. “Move,” he says.

_Finally_. The pressure on Dean’s dick is immense, and all he wants is to hammer Sam on the mattress, but he pulls his erection out slowly, shoving in the same way. He doesn’t want to hurt his little brother.

The pain is slowly going away, and when Dean hits his prostate the enjoyable sensation of before comes back again. The sharp pain seems to fade away until there remain a pleasant warmth feeling and enormous fullness. Soon he’s pressing back against Dean's cock and demanding, “Harder…Dean…oh God...yeah!

That's all Dean wants, and he starts really pounding into Sam, his impulses so hard that his balls slap against his brother’s ass with a thud. Every moan of his brother pushes Dean to fuck him harder. It's like the fuel producing power to the engine.

Groaning and with his penis hard as a rock, Sam finds it liberating. He doesn’t have to worry about satisfying his partner; it's Dean's responsibility, and it allows him to enjoy the moment simply.

With both hands on Sam’s ass cheeks, Dean pulls them apart and fucks fast and hard, again and again. He’s consumed by sensations of raw hunger and of his dick dominating his brother. Having the need to see his brother's eyes while he does it, Dean eases out, not before without hearing a groan of frustration from Sam.

The emptiness that Sam feels when his brother pulls out of him is filled seconds later when he realizes that Dean pushes inside him again. Sam likes the change, which allows him to observe all the desire on Dean's face. He doesn’t fight the whimpers that escape his mouth when his big brother starts moving again, grabbing the other man’s ass and urging him on. The rhythm of Dean's hips is perfect, and when he leans in and kisses Sam, he’s hopelessly lost and coming apart.

Surrounded by pleasure, nothing in this world could prevent what happens next. Dean grunts in his brother’s lips, his body convulsing with the force of his orgasm ripping through him.

The feeling of his brother filling him up is overwhelming, and it’s enough to make Sam come too, semen hitting their chests, and the only sound in the room is their panting.

“Wow,” Sam says eventually a few seconds later.

“Yeah, wow. I bet it was his best fuck,” the older hunter smirks, his cock still inside his brother's heat.

“Only you to ruin the moment, Dean.” Sam frowns. He won’t admit it was the best fuck of his life. “And get off! You're heavy.”

Laughing like a fool, Dean pulls away, making his brother winces a little. Without knowing the ethics for this type of situation – it's the first time he fucks a man, and on top of that his own brother – he goes to the bathroom to clean himself and picks up a wet cloth, which he plays unceremoniously on Sam when he returns to the room. They are still brother above all else.

“Dumbass!” Sam complains, picking up the cloth.

Satisfied with himself, Dean crawls into bed, thinking of taking a nap.

“And now?” Sam asks, ending the quick cleaning and settling down next to his brother.

“Round two only after I take a nap, Sammy,” he says playfully, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to have to discuss it now, and that's his way of telling his brother that the new aspect of their relationship has just started.

Sam knows what his brother is trying to say, and he’s okay with that. By the way, he feels thoroughly fucked and likes it. In fact, he could get used to it, but his arrogant big brother doesn’t need to know that yet.

Sam is almost asleep when he remembers something, “Dean?”

“Mmm…”

“I won.”

Dean moves his head towards him, and the offended look is the last thing that Sam sees before going into the arms of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> The expression “in the arms of Morpheus” means asleep. Morpheus was the Greek god of dreams, son of Hypnos, the Greek god of sleep.


End file.
